Cartas de un Corazón Brillante
by Kim Natsuyaki
Summary: Si os soy sincera, nunca había experimentado esa cálida sensación de cariño hacia otra persona, sin contar a mi familia, claro está. Hasta que el comienzo de mi nueva vida lo cambió todo; hasta que le conocí a ÉL. Kazemaru x Oc
1. Carta de Presentación

_Felicidad, tristeza, miedo, rencor, alegría, celos, rabia, culpa, resentimiento, vergüenza, euforia..._

_Sin duda son emociones principalmente humanas, que se encuentran dentro de cada uno de nosotros, aunque aparentemente no las mostremos. Sentimos la necesidad de exponernos ante el mundo de la manera en la que los demás esperan que actuemos. Aquí se hace presente el miedo; el miedo por mostrar el resto de emociones... ¿por qué? Por vergüenza._

_Todas ellas tienen relación; así como no existe la felicidad sin tristeza, el miedo sin la valentía, la avaricia frente a la generosidad, o el egocentrismo en contraposición a la modestia._

_Pese a todas ellas, desde que somos pequeños, o incluso desde que nacemos, nos hacen pensar que hay una emoción o sentimiento por encima de las demás, capaz de dejar atrás la mayor de las tristezas, o enfrentar el peor miedo. Sí, el amor._

_El amor mueve el mundo: es lo que quieren creer las personas que disfrutan de este sentimiento, aferrándose a la idea de que, teniendo amor, no se necesita nada más._

_Si os soy sincera, nunca había experimentado esa cálida sensación de cariño hacia otra persona, sin contar a mi familia, claro está. Hasta que el comienzo de mi nueva vida lo cambió todo; hasta que le conocí a ÉL._

_Pero empecemos por el principio de la historia..._

* * *

Mi nombre es Risa Takahashi, y al principio de esta historia tenía 14 años. Soy la típica chica alegre, aunque algo tímida al principio. Uno de los patrones sociales indispensables en esta vida: "el que pasa desapercibido". Nunca había tenido grandes amigos a lo largo de mi vida, lo que puede significar mi actual situación en la escuela, o como lo llama la gente, la antisocial. No es que no me lleve bien con mis compañeros, pero no soy mucho de relacionarme con los demás.

Una cualidad que tengo es la inteligencia, ya que en belleza no destaco, a pesar de que todo el mundo alaba mi aspecto. Mi pelo, normalmente recogido en una coleta alta echada un poco hacia un lado, es un poco enrulado en las puntas, y de color marrón oscuro. A mi parecer, mis grandes ojos amarillos como el ámbar son lo más bonito que tengo, aunque se encuentren tras unas gafas de pasta negras estilo "hipster".

Bueno, después de tanto hablar de mí, me dispondré a contaros la historia que vengo introduciendo desde el principio.

Me disponía a emprender un nuevo curso en la secundaria Raimon, concretamente el segundo, en el que, una vez más, destacaría por mis buenas notas. Como cada primer día del curso escolar, tocaba elegir un club al que pertenecer, y como el año anterior, mi primera opción era el club de dibujo, así que nada más pasar el primer día de presentaciones, me apresuré a inscribirme para no quedarme sin plaza.

Al ser el primer día, las clases fueron más cortas, y todavía me sobraba un rato antes de tener que volver a casa, así que, impaciente por empezar el club de artes, busqué un lugar tranquilo para comenzar mis bocetos.

En la parte de atrás del instituto, el panorama estaba bastante tranquilo, de manera que me senté a la sombra de un árbol, frente al club de atletismo.

Corría una suave brisa, que zarandeaba un par de mechones sueltos de mi cabello, y podía sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba de aquel bonito paisaje.

Al poco, vi unos pocos chicos de lo que parecía el club de atletismo, entrando en la pista correspondiente. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, cuyo cabello era largo y azul amarrado en una coleta alta, se quedó rezagado con respecto al resto, por pararse y quedarse mirando hacia mí.

Ante eso, tapé mi rostro con mi cuaderno de bocetos, algo sonrojada. Pude advertir cómo el chico sonrió y regresó con el resto de chicos del club de atletismo.

Noté cómo mi corazón se aceleraba, y mis mejillas ardían. Era extraño para mí; era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y no sabía muy bien lo que era.

No me preguntéis por qué, pero eso de sentarme a dibujar tras las clases, bajo el mismo árbol, frente a la cancha de atletismo, se convirtió en rutina.

No sabía ni siquiera su nombre, pero era reconfortante ver su entusiasmo corriendo por la pista, hasta el punto en que llegué a dibujarlo casi sin darme cuenta - _No era una foto, pero casi, y me gustaba verla al levantarme por las mañanas, o mientras comía palomitas delante de la tele -._

Pero me faltaba valor para acercarme a él y hablarle.

Llegó uno de esos días en los que me encontraba somnolienta, por quedarme viendo una peli la noche anterior. No por estudios; soy incapaz de estudiar por la noche. De ese modo, notaba cómo mis párpados se cerraban con cada línea que trazaba en mi cuaderno, hasta que caí completamente dormida sobre el césped.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero las prácticas del club de atletismo habían acabado, y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja.

Desperté gracias a una mano que me zarandeaba suavemente, acompañada por una dulce voz.

-Despierta, se está haciendo tarde.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, y allí estaban: sus ojos color avellana frente a los míos, totalmente hipnotizados por su dulce mirada.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Y no sólo él; yo también me quedé paralizada sin saber qué decir o hacer ante esa situación. Pero, por suerte, él rompió el silencio.

-Soy Kazemaru Ichirouta - se presentó mientras me tendía su mano derecha para ayudarme a levantarme.

-T-Takahashi Risa - contesté algo nerviosa, mientras intentaba agarrarme a su mano sin temblar.

-Como otros días sueles irte a estas horas, he pensado que igual era mejor despertarte. Espero q no te haya importado.

-Gr-gracias - dije todavía con nerviosismo y timidez.

-Será mejor que vuelva con mis compañeros, nos vemos - se despidió con la mano, acompañada por una tierna sonrisa que me impidió reaccionar. Lo más que pude hacer fue despedirme con la mano mientras él se alejaba.

* * *

_Ese fue el comienzo de lo que puedo llamar "una nueva vida"; donde cada día tenía un motivo más por el que levantarme: por ver esa tierna sonrisa._

* * *

**Este es el prólogo de mi nuevo proyecto :33 He usado a mi Oc Risa Takahashi, emparejada con Kazemaru, aunque he tenido que cambiarle un poquillo la personalidad para encajarla en la trama, ya que ella no es tan tímida ni nada de eso xD**

**Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis ;D**


	2. Carta de una Fugaz Emoción

No podía evitar distraerme en clase mirando por la ventana, mientras pensaba ensimismada en él. Esperaba ansiosa el fin de las clases de la mañana sólo para poder verle.

Se hicieron largas y aburridas, pero por fin llegó el tan esperado momento, y me dirigí lo más deprisa posible a mi sitio de siempre. Y puntualmente, allí se encontraba aquel chico que robaba mis sueños.

Me quedé mirándolo, con cara de boba supongo, pensando cómo podía acercarme a él, o en cómo conquistarlo, aunque eso ya quedaba algo lejos de mis posibilidades. Pero tenía que hacer algo; de todas formas, no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, caminaba por mi ruta habitual hacia casa, cuando pasé por delante de un quiosco que me llamó la atención. Concretamente lo que me llamó la atención fue una revista que estaba expuesta en el escaparate, y cuyo título decía "Trucos para ligar"; y yo tan inocentemente, la compré.

Nada más llegar a casa, corrí a mi habitación, y me dispuse a analizar cada palabra de aquel pedazo de papel.

* * *

Las primeras horas del día siguiente no fueron muy diferentes del anterior, solo que antes de ir a mi sitio habitual, hice una parada en el baño de chicas. Para mi suerte, estaba vacío, así que saqué cuidadosamente la revista y me dispuse a seguirla paso a paso.

Me subí la falda, arremangándola en la cintura, hasta quedar a una altura considerable; desabroché un par de botones de la camisa del uniforme, y retiré el lazo rojo que llevaba atado alrededor del cuello de ésta; solté la coleta que amarraba mi pelo, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros, y me quité las gafas, colocándolas sobre mi cabeza.

No estaba muy segura de aquella idea, pero a lo mejor conseguía llamar un poco su atención. Me senté como de costumbre con mi cuaderno de bocetos, pero lo único que conseguí fue llamar la atención de algún otro miembro del club de atletismo, pero desgraciadamente, no de él.

Antes de volver a casa me coloqué la ropa de nuevo como habitualmente, con la diferencia de que decidí dejarme el pelo suelto.

No debía intentar cambiar mi imagen, así que comencé a pensar otra cosa con la que podría acercarme a él. Y entonces, al fijar la vista en el cuaderno que llevaba entre los brazos, surgió la idea: el dibujo. Sí, al día siguiente le daría uno de los dibujos que tenía de él, y así podría conocerle.

* * *

Y al llegar el momento, allí estaba yo. Tras el árbol de siempre, con el corazón en un puño, y el dibujo en el otro, por no mencionar que me temblaban las piernas y no sabía ni qué decir.

Pero de pronto, oí unos pasos que se acercaban, y cuando quise darme cuenta, él estaba en frente de mí.

-K-Kazem-maru... Espera - conseguí decir a duras penas antes de que pasara de largo. Se giró hacia mí.

-Dime Risa - su voz me seguía pareciendo tan dulce... Hice un cúmulo de valor, y estiré los brazos hacia él sujetando el dibujo con ambas manos.

-E-esto es... p-para ti.

-¿Para mí? - dijo algo dudoso mientras cogía el dibujo - Vaya, está muy bien, gracias - esas palabras me animaron - ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-¡Hai!

-Muchas gracias - concluyó con una amplia sonrisa. Sentía una cálida sensación de poder estar allí con él, hablando, tan cerca - Si me disculpas, tengo que volver al entrenamiento. ¿Te parece bien que te acompañe a casa esta tarde? - eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-Me e-encantaría - dije con algo más de confianza, y totalmente emocionada por dentro.

-Perfecto, hasta luego entonces – sonrió.

* * *

Esperé en la salida del instituto a que saliera de los vestuarios. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez muy feliz.

-Ya estoy aquí, siento la espera - dijo mientras venía hacia mí.

-No te preocupes - sonreí, y nos pusimos en camino.

Durante el trayecto, hubo algún que otro silencio, pero la mayoría se basó en una agradable charla, y yo cada vez iba tomando más confianza. Era la seguridad que él transmitía.

-Gracias por acompañarme - dije una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-De nada, de hecho me queda de camino, así que puedo acompañarte cuando quieras - eso me puso más feliz de lo que estaba, si es que podía.

-Me encantaría - finalicé antes de despedirnos.

Al entrar en mi cuarto, posé las cosas por donde pillé, me tumbé en la cama, y me cubrí la cara con la almohada. Estaba todavía emocionada y feliz. Esa noche dormí muy bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba, y la suave brisa mecía mi pelo, mientras caminaba hacia el Raimon. Sentía que ese iba a ser un gran día. Hasta las clases se me hicieron más cortas. Al menos las de la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo decidí comer fuera, y descansar sobre la hierba, cubierta por la sombra de un árbol. Tras acabar todo lo que había en mi fiambrera, y mientras mordisqueaba una manzana de postre, pude ver a lo lejos a Kazemaru hablando con un chico moreno, que sostenía un cartel cuya letra no podía leer desde aquella distancia.

Esa misma tarde, en el entrenamiento de atletismo, Kazemaru se veía algo distraído, pero supuse que estaría algo cansado, puesto que estos últimos días había estado entrenando muy duro. Por ese motivo decidí marcharme un poco antes, no sin despedirme con una sonrisa desde la distancia, que por supuesto, él me correspondió.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa, al día siguiente, Kazemaru no se presentó al entrenamiento de atletismo, lo cual me pareció un poco raro. Pero al día siguiente tampoco estaba, y eso me empezó a preocupar.

Al tercer día, a la misma hora del comienzo de las actividades de cada club, caminaba algo cabizbaja por la parte de atrás del instituto, pensando qué le pasaría a Kazemaru para no asistir a los entrenamientos de atletismo.

Y al girarme hacia el campo de fútbol, allí estaba. Vestía con el uniforme del club de fútbol, y yo no hacía más que preguntarme el por qué.

Esa tarde, esperé a la salida del instituto hasta que el peliazul llegara.

-Risa - me llamó viniendo hacia mí.

-Estaba preocupada - dije - Hacía unos días que no te veía en los entrenamientos de atletismo.

-Verás... Es que me he unido al club de fútbol para ayudarles.

-¿Para ayudarles? - pregunté dudosa, mientras nos pusimos en camino de vuelta a casa.

-El capitán, que es amigo mío, estaba reclutando miembros para un partido que tendrá mañana el equipo. Sino, les cerrarán el club.

-Ya veo... - dije fijando la vista en el suelo.

-Pero... ¿seguirás viniendo a verme aunque sea al club de fútbol? - dijo él tímidamente. Yo me sonrojé.

-Cl-claro... - me preguntaba si de verdad quería que le fuese a ver. Kazemaru simplemente sonrió.

* * *

El siguiente día era el gran partido, del cuál yo acababa de enterarme horas antes, y por supuesto fui a ver a Kazemaru.

Antes de que comenzara el calentamiento, me acerqué a desearle suerte.

* * *

Ganaron. Todavía no podía creerlo, pero así era. Los miembros del equipo de Raimon no acabaron muy bien parados, pero no había lesiones graves. Al parecer, el otro equipo, a pesar de ir ganando con una gran diferencia, se retiró tras el primer gol del Raimon.

Recordé un balonazo que se había llevado Kazemaru, y me acerqué al banquillo para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente - dijo sonriente mientras me acariciaba en la cabeza. Ante eso, me sonrojé.

* * *

Los días pasaban, y los entrenamientos del club de fútbol se hacían cada vez más duros. Yo seguía sentada sobre el césped con mi cuaderno de dibujo, observando la pasión que ponían todos los jugadores en el fútbol; la verdad es que era algo admirable. Hasta llegué a llevarme bien con el capitán y portero Endou Mamoru, que era un chico muy sociable.

Cada día que pasaba, Kazemaru y yo nos hacíamos más amigos, hasta pasar a ser los mejores amigos que alguien podía encontrar. Apenas me despegaba de él desde que le veía por las mañanas al llegar al instituto, hasta que nos despedíamos a la entrada de mi casa. Tampoco quería ser agobiante para él, pero me sentía tan feliz a su lado…

* * *

Lo días continuaban sucediéndose rápidamente, y en un visto y no visto, pero con mucho esfuerzo, consiguieron ganar el Torneo de Fútbol Frontier.

No sé por qué, pero me emocionaba verles ganar un partido. Y no fue para menos cuando levantaron la copa de campeones tras la final.

* * *

Pero ese día, la felicidad duró unos breves instantes.

Me enteré, gracias al club de periodismo, de que una especie de meteorito había caído en el instituto, así que corrí hacia allí lo más deprisa que pude.

Al llegar, no podía creer lo que veía. Un equipo de fútbol desconocido, había aplastado al nuestro.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla al ver a mi querido futbolista tirado en el suelo malherido.

¡Kazemaru! - grité mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

* * *

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, ni quitarme esa desoladora imagen de la cabeza.

Al llegar la mañana me dirigí hacia Raimon temprano. Necesitaba saber si Kazemaru y los demás se encontraban bien.

Al llegar a la entrada, frené mi paso, y vi al peliazul junto con otros compañeros, contemplando el triste panorama.

Él me vio, y se acercó a mí.

-E-estas bien, menos mal - suspiré aliviada.

-Risa... yo... -ese tono de voz me preocupó - En unas horas partiré junto con el resto del equipo en la caravana Inazuma. Vamos a reclutar a los mejores jugadores del país para enfrentarnos a esa gente.

-¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera? - dije entristecida, juntando ambas manos cerca de mi pecho.

-Eso parece... - contestó también tristemente, agachando la mirada. Entonces me abrazó - Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí - me susurró sin deshacer el abrazo. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar en su hombro.

Tras un instante, nos separamos, y se fue junto con el resto del equipo.


	3. Carta de los Profundos Sentimientos

No volví a verle durante unas semanas. Lo poco que sabía de él era alguna que otra noticia que salía en la tele, y no era gran cosa. Caminaba hacia el instituto, pero ya no iba tan animada como antes, porque sabía que allí no me lo encontraría. ¿Cómo se podía echar tanto de menos a una persona?

Hasta que por fin, un día, salí de mi pequeño mundo triste, al recibir un mensaje en el móvil. Cuando vi quién era el que había mandado dicho mensaje, se me iluminó la mirada.

Todavía conservo ese mensaje en el móvil, y éste dice así: "Risa, vuelvo a Ciudad Inazuma. Nos vemos pronto." No pude evitar abrazar el móvil, con cuidado de no romperlo, mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.

Aún así, pasaron unos días y no había vuelto a tener noticias de él, así que ya había vuelto a perder la esperanza de verle pronto. Otros días después, había oído que los miembros del equipo volverían al Raimon, y ese día yo también fui al instituto a su encuentro.

* * *

Llegué lo más deprisa que pude, y al doblar la esquina de la calle, me encontré con unas pocas personas que estaban plantadas frente a la puerta del Raimon, contemplando lo que sucedía dentro.

Me acerqué junto a ellas, y me agarré a los barrotes de la puerta. No pude creer lo que vi.

Mi alma se rompió en pedazos al ver a Kazemaru peleando en el bando contrario. No parecía él. Esa sonrisa malévola, una mirada vacía... Hasta daba un poco de miedo.

Dirigí la vista hacia el equipo del Raimon. Estaban hechos polvo... Tenían todas las papeletas para perder. El partido continuaba, y "Los Caballeros Oscuros", como se hacían llamar, estaban aplastando a Raimon. No podía creer que Kazemaru le estuviese haciendo eso a sus compañeros y amigos, cuando es él el que más se preocupa siempre por los demás.

No pude aguantar más, y entré por la puerta, para situarme al lado de las managers del equipo.

Estaba muy preocupada por Kazemaru, y noté cómo unas pocas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Todos los del Raimon cayeron, hasta el capitán Endou; ya no pude más.

-¡Kazemaru! - grité mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Su expresión cambió a una sorprendida.

-Ri... Risa... - susurró. Y colocó su mano derecha sobre el corazón. Pero al instante volvió a su sonrisa malvada, y continuó su tarea de acabar con Raimon.

No podía verlo, no era capaz de ver cómo Kazemaru hacía eso… Junté mis manos en el pecho, mientras lloraba más y más.

-Kazemaru… - susurré.

Él miró hacia mí, y volvió a cambiar a una expresión algo melancólica. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

En ese momento, Endou se levantó a duras penas, y con sus palabras de ánimo, emitió un brillo especial, que al parecer, consiguió que "Los Caballeros Oscuros" recuperaran su ser.

* * *

Todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y me sentí aliviada, y todavía quedaban pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos. Tenía miedo de perderle.

Muchos se juntaron en un corrillo alrededor de Endou, que poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia tras un desmayo.

Kazemaru se giró hacia mí y se acercó. Intenté secarme un poco los ojos, en un inútil intento. Noté cómo me acarició el rostro suavemente con su mano, quitando restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Le miré a los ojos y ambos sonreímos tiernamente.

-Te he echado de menos - dije casi en un susurro.

-Risa... - dijo él con el mismo tono de voz.

Sin quitar su mano de mi rostro, me agarró dulcemente una de las mías con la que le quedaba libre.

Poco a poco, en un preciado momento que parecía eterno, nos fuimos acercando, cada vez más. Puedo recordar perfectamente su respiración contra mi piel, cuando escasos milímetros separaban nuestros labios.

Y así, nos fundimos en un profundo beso lleno de amor.

* * *

Al separarnos pude ver que todo el mundo nos miraba emocionado, y ambos nos sonrojamos.

Él fue a terminar el partido, esta vez de forma amistosa, con sus amigos, mientras yo observaba esa pasión por el fútbol que todos mostraban, con una sonrisa en mi cara.

* * *

Como de costumbre, le esperé a la salida del instituto. Cuando llegó, ambos nos sonrojamos al recordar lo sucedido, pero yo era tan feliz...

Me agarró de la mano, y caminamos un rato si decir una palabra. Pero no era un silencio incómodo.

-Por cierto... - dijo él rompiendo el silencio - Yo también te he echado de menos - le miré y sonreímos.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa al poco tiempo.

-Te quiero - dijo por fin, mientras me sostenía ambas manos.

-Yo también te quiero - contesté, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, y despedirnos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Sé q es muy cortito.. ._. Pero en el próximo empieza la temporada del FFI *^* Así q los capítulos empezarán a ser más largos xD**

**Gracias x los reviews :33**


End file.
